Angels
by Dusty Paws
Summary: When unknown beings attack the Titans Raven is the only person who can save them. But will it cost her more than her friends are willing to let her give?
1. Angelus of Nex

Disclaimer: I really hate this bit... I do not in any way, shape or form own Teen Titans.

* * *

Angels of Death

"Azarath Metrion _ZINTHOS_!" Raven screamed, her normally calm monotone harsh and desperate striking down her foe. She and her friends, the Teen Titans were to put it mildly, being slaughtered. Robin, her leader was badly beaten and was bleeding from the many cuts that adorned his body and yet true to his nature was still fighting. Starfire, the naïve alien was stirring feebly unable to control her limbs through the bruises blossoming on her body. Beastboy, the young changeling was showing a stubborn streak fighting for his life through the injuries he had sustained. Cyborg, the half-robot was out of action; his power pack had been torn carelessly from his solid body.

Raven looked at the _animals_ that had done this to her friends. There were five of them. One for each Titan. They were eerily identical, a small chuckle almost escaped Raven's lips as she recalled what Beastboy had said about them _'they're creepier than you Rae' _He'd joked. Raven's eyes narrowed as she saw her green friend fall at the midnight blue hand of their enemy. Raven looked up away from the carnage below to see the harsh emerald eyes of another one. "What are you?" She whispered blocking the blows sent her way. "We are Angelus of Nex." Her opponent told her grandly. Raven's breath hitched in her throat and she faltered. She failed to block the powerful blow that connected with her ribcage, throwing her to the floor. Groaning the sorceress opened her eyes, readying her beaten body for what was to come. "Robin get down!" She shouted to her leader before staring at the advancing form in front of her. Without checking to see that her leader was safe she opened her mouth and all but screamed "Peto Abbysus!" Her words seemed to echo endlessly around the battlefield shattering glass, denting metal and more importantly sending the Angelus of Nex through the floor. Raven let her head fall heavily back to the ground listening to the screams of her falling enemies and the groans of her fallen comrades.

Raven opened her eyes blearily to the obscene brightness of the tower's medical room. "How?" She murmured sitting up slowly.  
"Cyborg's not the only one who can operate these things you know." Came a warm chuckle in response. "Robin." The sorceress groaned. "How did we survive?" She continued swinging her legs over the side of the bed. "Your guess is as good as mine." Her heavily bandaged leader replied walking to her side. "The others are still out." He informed her nodding to the prone bodies of their friends. "I can help Star and BB, but I'm not so sure about Cy." Raven said decisively moving towards them.

"You're not up to it." Robin told her grasping her forearm.

"I'm fully healed Robin. Face it I can help." She told him firmly, her hand turning blue as she placed it on her leader's face healing all of his wounds. "Thanks Rae." He murmured releasing her. "How did you know?" He asked her as she set to work on the Tamaranian. "Know what?" She asked confused.

"How to get rid of…them." He continued following her as she moved on to the changeling. "They told me who they were." She answered simply watching as the green teen's cuts and bruises receding. "Who are they?" Her leader questioned eagerly. "The Angelus of Nex." She told him but seeing his blank face she added "its Latin. For the Angels of Death." She shuddered involuntarily at the words. Robin stood stock still, lost in thought as Raven moved on to their cybernetic friend. "I thought Angels were the good guys." He murmured looking at Raven questioning her.

"And I suppose you thought Demons were the bad guys." She said suddenly angry. Robin realising his mistake backtracked hastily "no I've just never heard of an evil Angel. That's all."

"It's Ok Robin. I'm just tired. That spell took a lot out of me." She told him gently.

"Just one more question, I promise." He told her asking permission.

"Go on then." She granted.

"What was that spell you yelled? You told me once they all have a meaning in some language or other. What was it?" He asked in one breath.

"It was Latin." She told him walking to the door. "I told them to 'Go to Hell.'" She finished flashing him a small grin as she left.

* * *

AN: Ok first chapter done. Flames, criticism etc. gratefully accepted. Review please. 


	2. Rematch

Teel me if you like. Tell me if you don't. Ah what the heck just review. K?

* * *

Raven was sat in her usual spot on the roof; the air right next to the edge. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." She breathed relaxing her muscles. The blue skinned 'angels' were still on her mind and all of her emotions minds as well. "Trigon sent them. I'd set my life on it." Intelligence told Raven.

"Seeing as none of _us_ have lives should we be worried?" The teal-cloaked Sarcasm cut in. Receiving a 'if you're not going to be useful…' look from Raven, Sarcasm blanched and promptly left. "Um… Raven?" Came a small voice from her elbow.

"What is it Timid?" She asked rolling her eyes.

"Do you think they're going to come back?" The emotion answered quivering slightly. "No…I know they will." Was the worrying yet truthful answer that made Timid cry. "Look. Father will be ordering those Angels to kill you by now. They'll strike soon, whilst your friends are unconscious." Came an unexpected, grating voice from the shadows. "Thanks Hate, no pressure then." Raven snapped her cloak flashing teal for a second. "I'm going." She sighed, shaking her head.

"It's a suicide mission going after the Angelus." Hate told her walking out of the shadows. "I'm waiting for them to come to us." Was her reply.

"You're almost as stubborn as Brave." Hate continued rolling her four red eyes "Good Luck. Raven." She finished holding out a hand. Cautiously the original Raven shook it. "World _must_ be ending. Hate's actually being civil." She muttered but her slight smile gave her away. "Don't get used to it." Her red-cloaked counterpart shot back with a small smirk of her own. "Yep. World's definitely ending soon." Raven repeated as she returned to the roof to see ten blue humanoid shapes flying towards her at speed. "Great. Just perfect." She snapped to no one in particular as she teleported to the medical room.

"Robin. We have a problem. Ten problems to be exact." She announced upon arrival.

"Rob isn't here dude." Came a familiar voice. "Don't tell me. They're back." Beastboy added as Raven opened her mouth to speak. "Friend, do you think we can prevail against these 'Angels'." Came the slightly-less-cheerful-than-usual voice of Starfire. The Tamaranian and the changeling stared at Raven, seeing the hopelessness in her eyes. "No." The half-demon whispered a tear sliding down her cheek.

"But we're going to try right?" Robin asked from the doorway.

"How Robin? How can we even try?" Raven questioned turning to face him.

"We'll fight." He told her simply raising a hand to intercept her tears. "And we'll hope." He finished holding a single water droplet on his finger.

The Teen Titans stood in a line on the roof of their 'T' shaped tower. Robin with his Bo staff raised in the 'guard' position, Raven with her clenched fists glowing black and her eyes glowing ghostly white, Beastboy perched on a vent ready to transform and Starfire eyes and hands glowing green. "I wish Cyborg was here." Beastboy murmured.

"We all do BB." Robin answered regret filling his voice. The Angels were getting closer now and the Titans could see the intense blue of their skin. The sun was sinking behind the tower silhouetting the four young heroes as their foes arrived, landing on the roof behind them. The Titans whirled around slitting their eyes against the sun. "What is it this time?" Raven spat towards them.

"What do you mean?" One asked her in their almost melodic voice.

"What do you want with us?" She repeated agitated.

"You already know. Don't you… Angel?" Another answered grinning.

"Don't call me that!" Raven roared causing her teammates to flinch.

"Why not? It's _your_ title." It replied mockingly.

"Shut up!" The girl screamed received worried looks from her friends and a smirk from the Angelus. The Angel that taunted her floated over and landed in front of her. "Don't fight it, Angelus of Abbysus." It told her holding a hand to her cheek.

"Angel of Hell." Robin muttered stepping forward. "Leave her alone Angelus." He told it. The Angelus laughed cruelly its melodic voice suddenly cracked and demonic. It raised a hand in Robin's direction directing its troops. "No." Raven told the leader forcefully, her whole body glowing with her dark aura striking the Angels leader to the floor. As soon as it hit the floor the other nine Angels raced towards the other Titans. Their laughed hollowly as it stood dusting itself off "you'll pay that Angel." It told her shooting a glowing fist towards her. "That's no way to talk to a lady." Came a forceful voice as a very familiar blue and silver hand blocked the Angel's. "Cyborg." Raven breathed.

"I can't believe you started the party without me." He told her with mock severity.

"Neither can I." She replied smiling slightly.

"Hello, deadly mob of evil angels over here. Fancy lending a hand?" Beastboy shouted over to the pair.

"Nice night for it." Raven called back as she flew into the fray followed by Cyborg.


	3. I have to

Here you go.

* * *

The Titans fared little better against the Angels than they had last time. After half an hour of fighting Raven and Cyborg were the only two left with three Angels each attacking them while the leader stood watching and the rest held up Robin, Beastboy and Starfire in their unconscious state. Raven had encased herself in a bubble of her dark magic as she turned to see how her robotic friend was faring. She watched in silent admiration as he blasted one angel then dodged following up with a roundhouse kick in quick succession. Then before her eyes he fell. His cannon had faltered leaving him momentarily defenceless and within seconds he was out.

"Cyborg!" Raven all but screamed letting her shield fade. "Let them go." She said calmly to the leader. She received a satisfied smirk in response. "I said 'let them go'!" She growled, eyes reddening, hands glowing. "Oh. But you won't hurt me will you Angel?" The leader asked her gesturing to her unconscious friends. "What do you want?" Raven groaned slightly. Her reply was simple. "You." Sighing she let her power fade and slowly stepped towards the Angel. "No!" Robin's eyes flew open as his cry rang through the night. "Raven you can't do this." He told her. Raven clenched her fists watching as the other Titans stirred. Instead of answering her leader she spoke to the Angels. "Put them down." They looked towards their superior before complying. Instantly her friends surrounded her. Robin on her right, Beastboy her left, Cyborg in front and Starfire behind. "You mustn't do this friend." Starfire piped up agreeing with Robin. "Yeah Rae, you don't need to go with them." Beastboy added. Cyborg put his hands on her shoulders trying to stop her. "Don't go with them." He told her simply before turning to the Angels. "You won't take her." He called. Raven who had stayed silent during the conversation spoke quietly. "I have to go." It was less than a murmur but it seemed to ring in the Titans heads over and over again. "They'll destroy you if I don't." She continued tears filling her eyes. Cyborg, more than a little taken aback by this show of emotion looked towards his 'little sister'. "I don't care. Stay here." He told her looking into her amethyst eyes. The Angel's leader cleared its throat noisily. "Let's go." It shouted to Raven. She turned to each of her friends in turn looking them in the eyes, seeing the hurt there. Slowly she moved Cyborg out of the way.

The other Titans moved to stand with her in a line facing the Angels. Raven moved her gaze from the floor to the leaders green eyes. Staring defiantly she smirked. "Make me." She told it. "Go on Mucro. Make me." She continued narrowing her eyes. "You always hated me. So come on, I know you're _dying_ to show me how much stronger you've got." She taunted pacing up to Mucro until their faces were inches apart. "Come on. Right here. You and me. Winner takes all." She challenged eyes glinting rebelliously. "Unless you're Ignavus…" She added gliding away. It was clear that the dark girl's words had infuriated Mucro as a dark flush showed on his normally blue face. "I will fight you." He snarled at her.

"Yes you will." She replied. "At dawn. Down by the lake. No help from your Angels or from my friends. If I win you never come back for me." She took a deep breath before continuing. "But if you win…I come with you and never come back."

* * *

AN: Ooh the tension. And for anyone who's wondering 'Mucro' is Latin for sword and 'Ignavus' means coward. Review, I live for your reviews.


	4. Subtlety

Here you go...

* * *

The Teen Titans were restless. For a change it wasn't some villain that had evaded them that was the cause if their insomnia. It was the upcoming battle between their resident mystic and a demonic angel. Starfire was close to hyperventilating with worry about her friend, as the stakes were high. Either the Angels would leave forever or Raven would. Cyborg and Beastboy were panicking, bombarding their dark friend with tips on fighting the Angel's leader. Even the normally collected Robin was worried about her, standing with her looking out of the window, watching her opponent train. "Don't you think you should train too?" He asked puzzled at her lack of preparation. "No." She answered simply receiving a disapproving look from her leader. "If I train now I will be tired before I even start fighting." She explained nodding towards the brightening sky. "Look, guys. If I lose this…" She started turning to face her friends. "You won't." Cyborg told her placing a reassuring hand on her arm. "Thanks, Cy. But just in case I do…" She continued only to be stopped by Robin. "Like Cyborg said, you won't." He told her sternly.

"Can't I just say that I'll miss you guys without one of you giving me the believing big brother act?" She almost shouted a slight smile opposing the tears in her eyes.

"We'd miss you too Rae… but you're not going to lose." Beastboy piped up giving her a swift hug before she could object. "Yes friend, even if you do fail, you will remain here in our hearts." Starfire added crushing Raven as she recovered from the changelings embrace. "Star, I won't survive long enough to even start the battle if you don't let me go." The dark girl gasped reverting back to her usual self. After she was released from the infamous Tamaranian's hug she returned her gaze to the window. The sun was starting to appear above the city. "It begins." Raven muttered turning to leave, followed by her friends.

At the lake's edge Raven stared at the world she may have to leave. The Angels stood on her left and her friends her right. Mucro was floating high above her, waiting. "Are you now ready young Angel?" He called down to her.

"I told you not to call me that." She called back not even looking at him.

"Oh, I am sorry O Mighty Daughter of Trigon." He replied trying to get a reaction. He was to be disappointed for Raven had a firm hold on her emotions and instead chose to turn to the remaining Titans and smile. Slowly she nodded to her teammates each in turn and with her eyes lingering for a moment on Beastboy she levitated up to face her opponent.

The Titans watched as Raven and Mucro stared at each other, each waiting for the other to make the first move. The girl was proved to have the greater patience as before a minute had passed the Angel lunged for her. Raven, having anticipated his move flew sideways, neatly dodging his attack. "Subtlety never was your strong point." She called to him as he regained stability.

"Nor fighting yours." He retorted launching a punch to Raven's face, which she made no attempt to block. He smiled cruelly at her as her head snapped to the side. "Like I said, subtlety." She chuckled lightly, taking another punch followed by another. Mucro's punches were weakening after five minutes and he was barely connecting with the half demoness' face. "My turn I think?" She asked sweetly bringing her knee into contact with his stomach. She breathed heavily as she fired streams of dark magic at the Angel who dodged them with ease. Mucro's punches had taken their toll and no matter how hard she tried Raven could not avoid the blow that sent her plunging into the lake.

"RAVEN!" Came the deafening cries of the Titans as their friends unmoving body sank under the water. "Get her out!" Robin shouted orders to his team to retrieve Raven. "No. You swore not to interfere. As did we." Came the melodic voice of a blue-skinned Angel as it blocked Beastboy's way. "She could be drowning in there!" The changeling yelled in its face. Seemingly unperturbed it repeated, "You must not interfere." As it's comrades stood by him at the lake's edge blocking the Titan's way to their friend. "Raven…" Robin sighed as Starfire sobbed on his shoulder. Tears streamed from Cyborg's human eye onto his metal chest and Beastboy couldn't comprehend what had just happened. "Let me help her!" He shouted trying to barge through the ranks of the Angel's. "It's too late for her now green one." Mucro said almost tenderly as he placed an understanding hand on his shoulder. "It's never too late." Beastboy growled shaking the hand off before falling to his knees.

"Never knew you guys cared." Came the smug voice of a dead girl. "It's not over Mucro." It continued.

"Where are you?" The Angel snarled spinning in circles.  
"Guess." The disembodied voice said playfully.

"In the lake?" He asked hopefully dropping his fists.

"I wouldn't be talking to you if I was would I?" Raven's voice asked. "Look around Mucro." She commanded. He obeyed spinning around; all he could see were the stunned faces of the Teen Titans and the ever-impassive faces of his band of Angels. "I can't see you." He conceded.

"Nobody ever looks up." Raven said rolling her eyes as she dropped to the ground on Mucro's right throwing a crackling fist into his face knocking him to the floor. "Get up." She told him, lifting him with her powers. He laughed hollowly. "What're going to do to me Raven?" He asked. "You won't kill me, you've proved that before. So enlighten me. What will you do?"

He continued. "Maybe I'll just show you rather than tell you." She told him as everything around the Angels, Mucro and Raven went black. "I brought you're team here Mucro, so they can fall with you." She informed the black coated Angel as she released him from her power. "My friends aren't here, so they aren't injured as well." She added as she saw Mucro looking for the Titans. Raven raised her hands above her head as they glowed an endless black. Mucro whimpered as she directed one hand at him and the other to his team. "You see Mucro. I don't trust your word just don't take it personally." She smirked; her voice had deepened to a demonic roar, as the glow of her fists grew stronger. "See you in Hell." Were the last words the Angelus of Nex heard before the endless darkness engulfed them all, including Raven who screamed right along with them.

* * *

Did I kill Raven...twice? ah well review. 


	5. She's gone

Now the Titans reactions to Raven's death.

* * *

The Titans had watched in wonderment as their friend had disappeared along with the deadliest enemies they had ever faced. Once they had recovered from the initial shock they had stood waiting patiently for the dark girl to return to tell them of her victory. They stood facing the T shaped tower they called home thinking of Raven, wondering if she was ok. "Look dude, maybe she's, you know…" Beastboy let his sentence hang as his ears drooped. "She is not dead." Robin said firmly.

"We need to be prepared for the possibility Friend." Starfire whispered as if she didn't want to tempt Fate. "I'd know if she was dead. The bond would break." Their leader replied harshly. Stepping forwards to stand by the lake. "I can't believe you two would just give up on her like that." Cyborg told the Tamaranian and the changeling shaking his head as he stood with his leader. "We're not giving up. We're being realistic!" Beastboy snapped sounding more like the gothic girl than he knew.

"Friends, Raven would not want us to fight." Starfire interrupted timidly.

"Stop speaking about her in the past tense!" Robin roared clutching his head. He fell onto his knees at the water's edge, his face screwed up in pain. "Rob what is it?" Cyborg questioned kneeling to tend to his friend. "It's…I think it's…the bond…breaking." He spat between shouts of pain. Cyborg drew back in shock while the others gasped. "RAVEN!" Their normally strong, dependable leader screamed through his pain at the swiftly rising sun.

"Remember that time when she scared Dr. Light so bad he actually begged to go to jail?" Cyborg chuckled at the memory. The remaining Titans were sat in the main room reminiscing on their fallen friend. "And that time when she was turned into a rabbit!" Beastboy laughed.

"Yes friends and when she and I switched bodies." Starfire chimed in solemnly.

"I can't believe she's gone." Robin murmured, head in his hands. "She was always so…permanent." He took a deep a breath preparing himself for a speech only to be cut off by the screeching alarm that marked a burglary.

The Titans stared numbly at Dr. Light as piled bags of money into a van. "Heehee no Titans to stop me this time." He sang as the teen heroes stared at the hapless villain. "Oh lightsticks." He cursed as he saw them. "So go on…where's your pet demon?" He asked looking around feverishly. "She's dead." Robin told him almost dreamily as he pulled out a birdarang. "Well this calls for a song." The Doctor chuckled. "Ding Dong the witch is dead…" The remaining Titans opened fire mercilessly upon him until he resembled a burnt pincushion. "Which old witch? The wicked witch…" Dr. Light muttered before he fell into unconsciousness followed by a kick to the ribs from Robin's steel capped boots.

* * *

Now whether to bring Raven back or not...My decision stands...You must review and wait, then wait some more and you will find ouit whether or not the Almighty Daughter of Trigon will stay dead. 


	6. Or is she?

So here it is the last chapter. We have the Titans POV and well... someone else POV you work it out.

* * *

"I warned you. Taking on the Angels is suicide." Came a grating voice from the shadows. "And as I said then; thanks for the encouragement." Replied another wearied voice. "What now?" Another voice joined the conversation this time it was cheery. "I find my way out of my own consciousness." The weary voice replied sighing. "And how are you going to do that Raven?" Sarcasm asked as the three figures emerged from the darkness. "She'll figure it out. She always does." The pink-cloaked Happy answered confidently. "I have absolutely no idea." Raven answered. "I suppose I hadn't thought this far ahead." She admitted examining the floor. "You thought you were going to die didn't you." Hate stated in what could have been interpreted as a comforting voice. "Like being put into a coma's any better." Sarcasm retorted. "The forbidden door will get me out. Right?" Raven asked her emotions, ignoring sarcasm who was unable of being helpful. Happy and Hate nodded confidently at her. "Thanks." Raven murmured before leaving her emotions to leave for her way home. "Wait. Raven. Be careful. This is your _sub_concious there may be things in here you're not ready to deal with." Hate called running after her. Raven turned to the extremely out of character emotion. "Thanks." She murmured taking to the sky.

* * *

The Titans were huddled outside the iron door marked clearly 'RAVEN'. "What are we going to do Robin?" Cyborg asked shaking his head sadly. 

"About the funeral?" His leader replied, eyes downcast.

"Yeah." The cybernetic teen answered stopping his tears from falling again.

"Just us. Trigon's well… and we've no idea about her mother. No reporters." Robin listed off. "And no body." Beastboy piped up. "She's alive I can feel it." The changeling continued appealing to his leader to cancel the funeral. "It's been a week BB. She's gone." Cyborg told the green teen sorrowfully.

* * *

Raven was currently cursing her teachers back on Azarath. "Whose stupid idea was it to make me strengthen my _subconcious_? What was Trigon going to do? Use something I hadn't worked out yet against me?" She ranted breathlessly as she tried to find her way through yet another maze. "TIMID!" She called, her voice echoing around the maze. "Yes Raven?" The grey-cloaked version of her asked.

"You're good at mazes right?" Raven said. Receiving an affirmative she followed her unhappy self to the way out yet again.

"Hello sweet Raven." Came a very familiar voice upon their exit. With a small 'Eep' Timid left Raven to face one of the worst times of her life. Raven found herself unable to move as the very much human Malchior strode to her side. His white hair looked luminous in the half-light of Ravens mind but it was as always his eyes that entranced her. She fell into the pure, silvery depths, unable to fly, unable to want to.

* * *

It was a suitably grim day for the Titans. The sky was clouded over and rain was falling slightly. It was as if the Earth itself was mourning the loss of Raven. Robin, Beastboy and Cyborg had found suits for the occasion and even Starfire was wearing black in the form of a floor length dress. Tears streamed from their eyes as they greeted the other Titans honorary and all.

* * *

"Together again my sweet bird." Malchiors hypnotic voice told her. "No more Beastboy to call us creepy." Raven couldn't help but agree. "No more Robin to drag us off on missions." Again she agreed. "No Starfire with her girly attributes." Something was wrong but what was it? "No Cyborg with his machines and Stankball." Cyborg? He was her big brother. Why would she want him gone? "And no more dragons." Dragons… but he was a dragon. Raven struggled with Malchiors voice. "No!" She said it quietly but her voice seemed to repeat forever and his hold on her dissipated. "No." She repeated. "I want to be called creepy." She continued, hands glowing with power. "I want to go on missions." She blasted him with energy. "I want Starfire to bug me." Again. "I want to help Cyborg with his car." Tears were running down her face as the impostor crackled with her power. "And I want YOU out of my head!" She screamed as her former love died in front of her. She fell to the floor gasping for air. "Nicely done." A grating voice commented in her ear. "Now keep going."

* * *

In place of Ravens lifeless body they had put her meditation mirror at the front of the marquis. Robin stood at the front with a small book in front of him. Tears streamed from under his domino mask. "Raven was my best friend. She knew me better than anyone. She's been in my mind and saved my life countless times. She was the pacifist of this team despite her demonic heritage and was well loved by all. I just wish that she knew that." He finished wiping his eyes as he placed a birdarang next to the mirror.

* * *

"A lake of fire. Great this is where my headaches come from." Ravens monotone said sarcastically as she walked towards a small boat. She sat next to the tiller steering the craft away from the edges all the time scanning for danger. Her eyes focused on the distance as she saw four welcome figures. The images of her friends floated above the magma towards her in dark clothes. For once in her life Raven was actually speechless. Robin spoke. "She was a danger to us all and unloved by us in return." The images voice was a twisted replica of her leaders but its words struck deep. "Terra was always a better Titans than her. She should have been the one in stone, so we could get on with our lives without her" The green image spoke leering at her as she cringed against the boat. "I never liked the Groknar, when our hallowed leader joined Slade I wished that it had been her." Starfire's vibrant eyes jeered at her whilst her body was draped over Robins. Raven clamped her hands over her ears willing herself not to listen to them. Telling herself that they weren't real. But the urge to leap over the side of the boat was overpowering.

* * *

"Raven was a good friend. She listened to me when I had the problems and helped me when I needed the advice." Starfire stopped to sniff loudly and to wipe her eyes. "Without her I would not be here. I would have flown back to my home planet long ago. Raven had always done the reassuring for me and done the explaining when I was jigsawed." No one noticed to correct her with puzzled. "I shall miss my good friend." She stepped forwards to place a small green gem with the mirror.

* * *

It took all of Ravens will to keep her on the boat. Slowly, breathing heavily she forced herself to look at the figures in front of her. She scanned their leering faces. Making herself pick out the faults in the images. Robins hair wasn't spiked, Starfires skin wasn't orange, Beastboys fang was missing and Cyborgs circuits were the wrong colour. Raven screwed her face up with her hands over her ears as the images of the Teen Titans disappeared giving out an unearthly shriek. Tears were falling from her eyes as she continued on her way to the forbidden door. "Obstacles only exist to see if what you're fighting for is worth it." The grating voice told her, giving her the strength to carry on.

* * *

"Raven was my little sister, my mechanic buddy and a great friend." Cyborg stepped up to the front holding back the tears that threatened to fall from his human eye. "She was a good person, always putting others before herself even if it meant dying for them. She brought about the end of the world but she gave some us of her power that kept us here. She knew that we'd find a way to save the Earth. She's died for us twice now. Once to help us save the world and now for us to still be here. Without her none of us would be here today." The half robot lost his battle with the tears as they fell freely down his face soaking his suit as he placed a miniature T-car with the other gifts.

* * *

She stepped out of the boat that had carried her past her fears and promptly fell to the floor crying. The normally strong Raven was being broken by her own subconcious. She lay there for a few minutes sobbing into the ground before dragging her emotion to the back her head and bringing the task at hand to the front. Slowly she stood, her limbs shaking as she saw the en of her torture ahead in the form of a cave entrance. She felt like laughing as she raced towards it only to be stopped by a heart-rending cry. "WAVEN!" It was a girl's voice, a young girl.

"Melvin?" She called back.

"Help!" Came the high voice. Looking back just once to the portal she took to the air flying at speed in the direction of the child's screams. "Bad monkey." It was Timmy this time and from what he had said Mallah had them. "I told you before Mallah. NOBODY messes with my kids." She shouted as she neared them. "What the?" She gasped at the scene before her. Melvin, Tommy and Teether were there all right but Mallah wasn't. The trio were stood watching Raven, unblinking. "Damn my protective nature." She muttered before floating down to them. "Everything Ok?" She asked dreading the answer. "Yes." Answered Teether. _Wait Teether?_

"No." Raven backed away. "You're not." She started to fly back to the forbidden door but she couldn't stop herself from looking back to the kids. They were still stood there watching her but now an evil grin was plastered to their faces. "You won't escape us Raven." Came the rasping voice of Rage. The three figures of her kids swirled up into one figure of her father. Raven shook her head viciously, "I will get back."

* * *

"Raven was like a big sister to me. I bugged her a lot but that's what little brothers do. I like to think that's what she thought of me as. Her little brother." It was Beastboys turn to speak about Raven now and he seemed as calm as she would have been in this situation. "She kept me in line, understood me when I turned into the Beast and whenever she attacked me I know it was because she cared…at least I hope it was." He joked giving his friends a watery smile. "I'll miss the creep." He finished placing a small green model of a T-rex with the birdarang, gem and car before walking back to his seat.

* * *

Trigon reared up in front of Raven, trying to stop her returning to her friends. "They are better off without you." Rage roared launching eye beams at her. She grunted as she dodged them landing on the floor. "That was a cheap trick." Raven shouted up at the monster her father had been. "Not for a demon it wasn't." Rage argued.

"But we're not demon, we're only half demon." Raven continued.

"Quit with the arguing and get the hell out of here!" Came a familiar grating voice as Hate leapt from the shadows followed by Brave and Stubborn. "GO!" Hate shouted again at the original "We'll distract grumpy here." Brave called over.

"Thank you." Raven called back to her three loyal emotions. "I owe you." She finished as she took to the sky. "Big time." Hate muttered as she threw herself into the fray.

Raven flew as fast as she could towards the portal and her way home knowing that every second she was here was another second her friends thought she was dead.

* * *

The Titans had moved inside once the service was complete and they were all milling around offering condolences and crying in corners. The original four were sat in Ravens spot under the kitchen heads in their hands cursing the Angels and wishing it had never happened. A loud gasp rippled throughout the guests causing the four to look up. A giant familiar black raven was rearing up in the middle of the living room. Everyone present rubbed their eyes in disbelief as the raven faded to reveal none other than Raven. "So. Why wasn't I invited?" She said with a straight face looking around at all the wet eyed Titans. "Because its sort of _your _funeral." Speedy was the first to recover and answer the supposed dead girl. "Oh sorry. Never seen that happen before though. Crashing your own funeral." She replied with her own cutting humour causing a laugh to ripple through the mourners. "Raven?" Robin asked as the four moved to the front of the crowd. "Yeah?" She replied blankly.

"You're alive." Beastboy stated disbelievingly.

"Am I?" She replied rolling her eyes. "Anyone here who _doesn't_ want to state the obvious?" She asked the crowd causing another laugh. A grin broke across Cyborg's face as he realised she was actually there alive and well. Battered but well. He steeped forward and before she could react he had pulled her into a crushing hug. "Never do that to us again Rae." He whispered in her ear as Starfire, Beastboy and Robin joined the hug. "Ok. That's enough." The dark girl mumbled from somewhere under the mass of bodies hugging her in relief.

* * *

I actually cried writing this so you lot had better review. :.( 


End file.
